How Can I Tell You?
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: After Percy's disappearance everyone has been called in to help the search. Even Nico di Angelo. When his search of Percy's home is interrupted, Nico really wishes he wasn't the one who had to break the bad news
1. Chapter 1

_**How Can I Tell You?**_

Nico faded out of the shadows, swaying a little as he landed. Regaining his balance he stared down at his hand, clenching his fingers into a fist then releasing them in an attempt to stem the tremors coursing through his veins. After almost 38 hours, shadow travel was starting to take its toll. Glancing around the room he took in his surroundings through the limited amount of light. The room where he'd landed was cramped but tidy, a clear sign that it's occupant hadn't been there in in quite some time. Unwilling to turn on the light, the gloom was going to make his task slightly more difficult but Nico didn't want to risk waking any of the other inhabitants in the small flat. Using only the light of the moon and the soft glow from the small white flowers in the window box, Nico began to shuffle through the papers scattered around the small desk. Trying, and failing, to leave them in the same positions he had found them. Overdue homework assignments, old camp reports, a couple of bank statements, all lay together in unorganised piles on the desk whilst ticket stubs, notes and photographs where all pinned to the board above it. Judging by the dust that had settled across the surfaces no one had touched them in quite some time. Nevertheless Nico continued his search, first in the draws on the desk, then those of the bedside table, before flattening himself to the ground in an attempt to peer under the bed.

Finding nothing of importance No coo began to raise himself off of the worn carpet when the soft sound of shuffling from the next room stopped him in his tracks. Frozen midway between a crawl and a crouch Nico was stuck in what looked like a runners starting pose. One leg bent under him, while the other still stretched out behind him. Despite the strain this position was causing to his already tired arms he dared not move a muscle. Not until he heard the footsteps pass him by on their way to what he assumed to be the kitchen. With no more than a meter of space and a thin wooden door between him and the hall connecting this room to the rest of the time flat, Nico realised he was going to have to speed up his mission or risk getting it cut short. Straightening up once the footsteps had once again passed him by, this time in the opposite direction, Nico turned to face the last section of room he had left to search. The battered old closet looked as if it had seen better days. Scuff marks and scratches marred its faded gloss coat and, on the bottom corner of one door, there was a mark that look decidedly like a footprint. As if the owned had kicked the door in frustration. Nico took his time in opening the old doors. Being careful to catch any creaks in the old hinges before the sound could alert anyone to his presence.

Inside the closet was pretty bare, with just a few items of clothing left, hung lifelessly across the rail. A couple of pairs of ratty old sneakers lay battered and worn against the closet's floor. Cobwebs dancing in the corners of the shelves to the cupboard's left. It was another sign at the occupants continued absence that there wasn't a layer of dirty clothing covering the shoes. Where worn items of clothing hadn't quite made it into the wash basket next to the closet. Signing in defeat Nico closed the closet doors as softly as he could. There was nothing here. He hadn't been here. Letting his hands once more drop to his sides. His left hand automatically rested against the hilt of his sword, more out of habit than anything else. Dropping his head forward in defeat it gave a soft satisfying thunk as it came into contact with the rough wood surface.

Pulling himself together Nico walked over to the rooms window, surveying the view I front of him. A grubby alley between apartment blocks, with a glimpse at the main road at the buildings front. He didn't know what he had expected. To find Percy here, safe and well. For him to be welcomed into camp as a saviour who had returned their prodigal son. Childish fantasies.

It was the soft light below him that drew Nico out of his bitter train of though. Drawing his eyes to the small white flowers blooming in the box just outside of the window. Unlatching the window with his slim fingers, Nico lifted the pane, cringing at the sound it made as he raised it enough for him to climb out. The New York air was warm against his skin, despite the lateness of the hour. A soft breeze caressed his slender fingers as he brought them closer to the flower. Hovering over the glowing petals.

The soft pure light made his skin look even paler in contrast to the shadows around him as he toyed with the small buds. Not daring to touch them. Afraid to mar such beauty with death. His hand looked more like the skeletal ones of the dead he raised than those of an actual living person. A reminder of his heritage. He knew where the plant had come from of course. Though having never visited Ogygia himself he had heard the stories. Knew the myths. The beautiful young woman trapped on her island. Cursed to fall in love with every hero who landed there. Only for them to leave, unable to stay or love her in return. It was surprising neither a quest or his shadows hadn't led him there yet. He hated to admit where his heart belonged, the fact disgusted him, still he knew no woman would ever hold his heart.

Moving the plant box out of the way he swung one leg out of the window, preparing to climb out onto the fire escape he and Percy had talked on so long ago. With one leg on either side opening Nico took a moment to prepare himself for what was to come. Allowing the night air to calm his racing thoughts. This had been a long shot but a shot nonetheless. No one liked bad news. Nico was just used to delivering it by now. Lifting his right leg to bring it over the window frame Nico only got his foot resting on the sill before the door swung open and light suddenly illuminated the room behind him. Cringing at the sudden brightness, his sword hand flying to the hilt, it took a couple of seconds for his eyes to acclimatise to the light. In the doorway stood a woman not much older than 40. Her long wavy brown hair was only just starting to show hints of grey yet this just seemed to enhance her appearance. One hand rested on the light switch while her other clutched at the faded purple dressing gown wrapped around her. Her brows where pulled down in confusion as she studied the seen I from of her. Sally Jackson. Nico was suddenly very pleased his sword had stayed in its hilt.

"Nico? It is Nico isn't it? Sorry I thought you were Percy" She looked tired, which wasn't surprising given the lateness of the hour. Smiling, despite the fact she had just found a rouge demigod breaking into her sons room, she beckoned to him with the hand that had previously been resting on the light switch "come back in Nico you don't have to loiter half in like that. That was Sally Jackson. Always willing to open her home to any demigod she felt needed it. He'd been busted. Annabeth wasn't going to be happy about this, she had wanted the chance to search the Greek world before involving Sally and the mortal one with Percy's disappearance. Hesitating slight he saw nothing other option but to swing both his leg, and the rest of his body, back into the room. Taking one last long look out on the night sky, he wondered whether it might just be easier to vanish into the night. Give Sally no option but to contact Annabeth in the morning.

"Somethings happened hasn't it" her words broke through the silence between them, chasing away any thoughts Nico had of fleeing. Her words weren't questioning. There was no doubt in her tone. Sally could clearly sense his unwillingness to engage her in conversation and with demigods the worst case senario was usually the most likely senario. Mortal parents learnt quickly to expect the worst.

"What's happened?" Shuffling his feet Nico avoided meeting her eyes. Unsure of where to begin and praying to any god that was listening that he didn't have to deliver the news. Nico had only met Sally Jackson on a couple of occasions and Nico wasn't really comfortable interacting with anyone, let alone a woman he barely knew.

"There's been a situation... Really it would be better if Annabeth explained this tomorrow" Sally gave him a mothers glare. It had been so long since that frown had been directed at him he suddenly felt like a child again. A boy of five years old getting told off by his mother for stealing a sweet from the sweet shop. A child of 8 getting told off by Bianca for kicking a ball too close to her. Hanging his head he suddenly felt the need to confess everything. Annabeth would just have to do damage control in the morning. Sally deserved to know.

"Percy's missing. No one has seen him since the campfire three nights ago. People have been searching the woods and areas in and around camp. We've had search teams roaming the city. Nothing. They sent me here as a last resort." Sally's face went ashen at his words. He debated stretching an arm out to comfort the poor woman but thought better of it. This was the awkward situation he had wished to avoid. He really wasn't good with dealing with other people's emotions. Hell he wasn't even good with dealing with his own. Sliding over the shadows now only cast by the large closet. He was careful with his movements, like someone who was trying not to spook a terrified animal. Mumbling a soft "I'll have Annabeth visit tomorrow" as he went. Feeling the comforting shadows envelop him once more he felt his muscles relax a fraction. Glancing upwards one last time he caught a look at Sally's face. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried desperately to stop them from falling. In a very un-Nico way he suddenly felt the need to comfort the poor woman. He had seen her fight with them during the battle of New York. She was a woman who usually radiated strength. That strength had beendestroyed at his words. Now she just looked like a woman who's world had collapsed in on itself. Bringing himself back out of the shadows. His form solidifying as he moved towards the light.

"Mrs Jackson. You should know that... I can sense the dead. Feel someone pass over to the other side. Wherever Percy is... He isn't in Hades realm. We may not know where he is but... He's alive at least; and he's strong, he'll find his way home." And with that he let the shadows once my more surround him. His form turning to darkness. Nico didn't open his eyes again until he felt his feet once more land on solid ground.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is an idea I've had** **jotted down for months now and just never gotten around to writing until now. I've got two other chapters planned out so hopefully this will just be the first in an actual multi chapter fic. If you spot any mistakes let me know. Also feel free to tell me what you thought of it... You know where the review button is ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Nico's feet landed with a soft thump against the old wooden boards of the Big House porch. The force of his landing making him stagger against the side of the old house. Swaying slightly as he walked Nico moved to support himself against the railing the encased the porch of the building. Bringing his forearms to rest against the worn wood, his head dipped against the breeze that was tickling the top of his hair. White flecks of chipped paint were sticking to his skin where it came into contact with the old paint job but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to speak to Annabeth. Because of him she would have to leave the search's headquarters tomorrow. All because he couldn't do a simple job correctly. It would do her good to take a break though. In the three days since Percy had been missing he didn't think she'd slept at all. She was the driving force behind the whole operation. Mind you, now that he'd been alerted to the situation, he no plans to rest until Percy was found.

Everything was so still and peaceful here at night. The rest of the camp around him was silent, all except from the hum of noise coming from the house behind him. Younger demigods most likely tucked up in bed, while their older siblings made up the search parties and strategy teams. Heaving himself up, unable to put off the inevitable any longer, Nico turned to enter the old house.

Nico didn't know why he was surprised at the sight that greeted him but it was not what he was expecting. Organised chaos hit him the moment he strolled through the big house doors. Nameless demigods he didn't know ran in and out of rooms carrying out different tasks. Navigating their way through the unlit corridors into the illuminated rooms throughout the house. Maps littered every available wall space. over spilling from the walls within rooms onto the corridors walls. There seemed to be a map of every place Percy had ever quested. Walking into the room that looked to be the main search hub, Nico could see one male demigod who looked like he could have been Annabeth's brother was manning, what seemed to be an iris message call desk as search parties called in with their news. Rachael Elizabeth Dare, the camps oracle, was sat huddled in a corner. A look of pure concentration covering her face, making her look as if she were in pain. Rachael was one of the few people Nico actually knew the name of, of all the people surrounding him in the room, despite never having spoken to her himself.

People skirted around him the further he moved into the room. Deliberately moving out of his way as he journeyed further into the center of the room, parting around him as he made his was forward. Like the Christian tale of Moses parting the Red Sea. Reaching the center of the room he could see more maps laid out across the old ping pong table. Annabeth pouring over them as vigilantly as she could with another demigod tried to pull her attention away from them. Given the medical scrubs shirt and stethoscope, plus the bright blond hair and blue eyes, Nico took the boy to be a son of Apollo. He looked almost like a clone of the god that he had met just a few short years ago, back when he was a completely different person. Still he paid the boy no mind. There were more important things to focus on than the appearance of every kid at camp Half Blood. As Nico neared the table the conversation between the two blonds rose above the noise that was filling the rest of the room.

"Annabeth you need to rest! Go back to the Athena cabin and get some sleep. We can hold the fort here for a few hours"

"No. I'm not sleeping until we find Percy."

"You'll be no good to the search if you don't sleep"

"I can't! Don't you get that? I need to figure out what all this means. What did Rachel mean by 'the boy with one shoe will lead you to him'? Why can't Grover make contact through the psychic link? Why did he just vanish like that without a word? I just- urgh!" The sound of frustration came accompanied by one Annabeth's fists slamming into the table, causing the maps to jump slightly. Missing the son of Apollo's hand by inches, though to his credit the older boy didn't flinch at all.

"That still doesn't mean you can't take a few hours just to sleep and recharge your batteries. Please! And you!" Nico was shocked as the tall boy turned his attention on him, wheeling round and fixing him with a piercing blue stare. Nico had assumed his presence had gone unnoticed up until this point. "You look just about as bad as she does!" The blonde moved closer, arms outstretched as if to begin a full medical examination in front of the blonde boys hands away and sidestepping the older boy, Nico's focus stayed on Annabeth, who had looked up hopefully once she saw him. Pleading with him silently to have brought good news.

Giving a soft shake of his head he watched her shoulders fall in defeat.

"He's not there. Hasn't been there since the battle by the look of it." Pausing, unsure of how to continue Nico thought it best just to get it over with. Let Annabeth be mad at him then move on. "Plus Mrs Jackson caught me snooping around. I said you'd visit her tomorrow. Explain things." It was a measure of Annabeth's level of exhaustion that, instead if the shouts of rage at not going undetected as she'd asked him to, that he expected, she simply took one long large calming breath before pushing herself off of the table and turning to face him calmly.

"Thank you Nico. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I know you and Percy haven't always been on the best of terms" And who's fault is that? The voice inside him taunted. "Still I appreciate it" Nodding solumly Nico turned to leave. Not wanting to stay any longer than he had to. This allowed the son of Apollo to once more begin badgering Annabeth about the merits of sleep; while people who had stopped to listen to the exchange between Annabeth and himself once more busied themselves with the tasked they had been given.

His job here done, Nico made a beeline for the nearest exit. His journey to leave being just as unobstructed as his entrance had been. On his way out a map pinned up next to the door frame caught his eye. Turning to study the map in greater detail, Nico found himself staring at an old section of road map for the San Francisco coastline. Though tattered and faded, with one still bright square adorning the corner, where the map had been protected from the sun, the maps contents was still legible. Alcatraz Island, sat serenely off the coastline, had been invaded by a large red push pin. As had several other spots on the map. A roughly drawn sticky note attached next to the maps key told him that red pins stood for Percy's battles with monsters, while yellow pins highlighted his meeting (and more often than not disagreements) with Gods. After several seconds of tracing random lines that crisscrossed the maps surface Nico settled to running his index finger along one of the roads that dotted the western coastline. His finger settling to rest in a seemingly empty stretch of road situated equidistant from the city and the seas shoreline. He had found his next course of action.

Peering over his shoulders, Nico was pleased to see that the corner he had found himself in was secluded away from the main action. Despite it being near one of the rooms many entrances. In addition to this no one seemed to be paying him any attention. The perfect chance to slip away silently. With his hand still attached to the map in front of him Nico gradually allowed his outstretched hand to glide into the unseen shadows he could feel surrounding him. To anyone around him it must have looked like he were stepping through the wall instead of a shadow dimension. As the shadows raced across his body, engulfing him arm, then stretching to cover his legs and torso, he could feel their effects on him. Draining his already reduced energy levels still more. Despite the exhaustion they cause, the shadows gave Nico a feeling of exhilaration that he found no where else in his miserable existent called a life. As he pictured the placed he wished to go in his minds eye, Nico was yanked back into place at the Big House. A hand had grabbed him by the shoulder and was holding on firmly, but not so tight as to cause any pain. Just enough to force him not to leave. Nico's skin burned and prickled at the contact.

"Not so fast. di Angelo is it? You need rest too. You're in no fit state to be going anywhere. Let alone trying to do what it is you just tried to" Twisting his shoulder out of the vice like grip he was held, Nico turned to face the person who had accosted him. Though he had lost his stethoscope somewhere in the last few minutes, Nico recognised the same son of Apollo that had been pestering Annabeth.

"I don't need to do anything. I'm fine." Glaring at his would be capture Nico tried to put as much malice in his voice as possible. He had already spent more time here than he was comfortable with. The sly glances and whispered words from the campers had followed him throughout the room since he had arrived. Though the demigods kept their distance, too scared to actually approach him. He didn't want to be here when the rest of the camp woke up. It would be worse then. Better to be on his way, do what he had to do, then return to the underworld where he belonged. This didn't seem to phase the other boy though who just stood there, arms crossed, like an angry parent.

"No. You. Need. Sleep."

"No what I need is for you to stop hounding me so I can get back to work" in his anger the ground had started to crack at Nico's feet. Tiny fissures now marring the old wooden floors, stretching out from his feet to the other boys. Although Nico was a lot more in control of his powers than he used to be, accidents like this still happened occasionally if he wasn't concentrating when he got upset. And with the way he'd been running ragged these last couple of days, it was no surprise that his mind was anything but focused. Turning back to he map he'd been facing, Nico ran his eyes over the detailed surface. Trying to pinpoint the spot he'd been so focused on moments before.

Although he knew it was just silly daydreams, Nico still hoped he would be the one to find Percy. Preferably in a situation that required Nico to lead a dashing and heroic rescue. He would swoop in, sword at the ready. Skeletal army behind him. But those thoughts belonged to the child within him. The part of him he wished had died with Bianca.

Without turning to face the blond boy behind him, Nico cut off whatever monologue the medic was spewing about the benefits of sleep. "Look. I am not one of your 'camp mates'." He sneered the words, hoping to get across to the older boy his utter disgust at the idea "You don't have to coddle me, I'm fine on my own. I am here because Annabeth asked me to be. End of story. If Annabeth asks where I've gone tell her I'm following a lead" and before the other boy could even realise what was happening Nico stepped through the shadows, letting them consume him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here is Chapter 2, a little later I anticipated but I hope you guys still like it. I didn't intend on having a little Solangelo moment it just sort of happened... Still one more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Nico landed in his second darkened room of the evening. Unlike the cluttered room he had landed in earlier, this room was bare except for two desks. Both were turned towards the middle of the room so that they faced each other. Both were free of clutter or any trace of personal items. The only difference between the two was the stationary. On one the pens where all neatly organised into different pots, biros is one, coloured pens in the next, highlighters in the last. Despite having the same pots on the second desk, this desks owner had decided that any pen should go in any pot. Sticking out wildly at different angles. While some pens didn't even make it that far, laying strewn across the desks surface. A map of camp adorned one wall. The only decoration to adorn the room. The praetor's office. This room held no interest to him. Tonight Nico had more important things to deal with. Turning towards the door Nico kept his footsteps as light as possible. An attempt at minimising the eery sound from echoing across the stone room. Resting his hand upon the hilt of his sword, Nico made sure to keep his back at the wall as his skirted around the edges of the room. Despite the rooms lack of occupants it wouldn't do for him to get sloppy now. Reaching the corridor outside of the office Nico was surprised to see the hallway deserted. Even at this hour the Roman Legion usually had patrols monitoring different areas of their main buildings.

Outside, the main courtyard was also deserted. The fact that he had made it this far without meeting a single Roman camper sent Nico into high alert mode. The moon was shining mockingly into the centre of the courtyard, like a beacon. Leaving the covered walkways and pillars that surrounded the courtyard in darkness. Providing a cover of shadows in case Nico needed them. Creeping down the stone steps, Nico began making his way across the courtyards main entrance that would lead him out to the camp barracks. Thanks to the time difference, it was probably the same time here as it had been when he was in New York. Under the same light that had illuminated the Jackson household. During those hours Artemis had lost non of her shine as Diana took over her position. Had it really only been a couple of hours since he'd been in Manhattan? It felt like days. A movement in the shadows caught Nico's attention. He couldn't see it but he could feel it. The gentle movement from a presence in the shadows. Now at the centre of the courtyard, Nico was at his most vulnerable, with the moon's light banishing any shadows from his immediate surroundings. A stupid move really, he should have known better. Turning his head slightly in an attempt to see his mystery companion, all Nico was faced with were shadows. Turning to face forward once more Nico had to use all his control to remain calm as he suddenly felt the presence behind him.

"Ambassador for Pluto" The voice that penetrated the silence was as hard as the imperial gold sword he could now feel digging into the small of his back. His bomber jacket doing very little to cushion his skin from the sword's sharp point. One small move from his captor could send the sword upwards, under his ribs towards his heart. Raising his hands next to his head in a gesture of surrender Nico turned his head to the right so as to address his assailant. Though he had only heard her voice on a few occasions, having not made a habit of visiting Camp Jupiter very often, he knew who it was currently digging the metal into his back.

"Praetor"

"I would have thought you would have noticed my presence earlier Son of Pluto. After all aren't shadows your specialty" The voice was cold, mocking. No surprise really. It was no secret here that his presence was unwanted. Children of Hades were always treated with suspicion and hostility. They were bad omens. "Is there any reason you are leaving our Senate house in the middle of the night Son of Pluto, or did you just wish to test our defences" with each bit of emphasise added to her words the sword in his back dug in a little harder, though he didn't dare flinch. In Rome any sign of weakness was cowardice. There were some merits to Camp Half-Blood it seemed. Nico was just thankful that the two metal dogs, that usually followed the praetor around religiously, were no where to be seen. Those dogs had never particularly cared for him. Just like every other animal, real or animatronic. Though, Nico supposed that concealing the presence of Camp Half-Blood had never helped his case. Choosing to ignore both of her previous statements Nico steered the conversation in his desired direction. He needed information from her more than she needed it from him.

"The spirits have been whispering Praetor" ok so that was a lie. "There have been rumours of demigods disappearing" ok so it was only one demigod he knew of that had disappeared, so that wasn't technically a lie, but still. At his words the sword point of his capture moved swiftly higher. Scraping along the ridges of Nico's spine until the tip was pressed under the side of his jaw. Almost hard enough to draw blood.

"What do you know about Jason Grace." As she spoke the praetor span Nico around by the shoulder so that they would have been eye to eye, if not for his small stature. The edge of her sword still pressed against his throat. As cold as her voice had been before, that was like an autumn breeze compared to her voice now. Nico felt her words could have cut him in half as surely as her sword could. He had heard all about Reyna's deadly skill. You didn't get very far at Camp Jupiter without it, especially with power hungry slime balls like their oracle Octavian around. But to see her deadly rage in action was a truly impressive feat, even if it was currently directed in his direction. Nico prayed that if ever there was another battle or war, the praetor would be on his side. She would be a truly formidable opponent otherwise.

"I know nothing of the fate of your other praetor, thought I assume from your reaction he is missing?" Nico kept his voice calm and flat, he found that was usually the best policy when a sword was pointed at his throat. He hated speaking like this though, so formally. He found it

was the best way to get what he wanted here. Speaking the way his Mother had, and the way the spirits of old did made him sound older than he was. People were more likely to take him seriously like that. If the black clothes, skull ring and bomber jacket weren't reason enough already. Nico really wished the Gods weren't being so thorough with their radio silence right now. Surely it wasn't a coincidence that the most powerful demigod from each camp were M.I.A. And if so that meant something big was about to go down. *Wonderful*

"Jason Grace disappeared almost three days ago. Just vanished from the 5th Cohort's barracks. No one's seem him since the night before he left. No sentries saw him leave. Non of our defences were triggered. All chariots, Pegasi, cars and boats are accounted for. No clue as to where he could have gone" Reyna had dropped her sword at this point, adopting a military stance once her sword was back in its sheath. Though her hand remained rested firmly on the hilt. The way she spoke it was like she was rifling off an inventory list, not like she was discussing the loss of her partner and comrade. Her voice never wavered from its cold, calculated and precise tone. Nico had only interacted with the famous Jason Grace a couple of times. Once, upon his first arrival at Camp Jupiter, and second, when he first brought Hazel to camp. Though he had sat through he fair share of senate meetings involving the praetor, Nico had, as he did with everyone, made an effort to minimise the amount of contact he had with the older boy.

"And how can you be sure he isn't on a quest" Nico could see Reyna's hand switching towards the hilt of her sword. Like she was just itching to run him through with it.

"Jason Grace knew the rules of the legion. To go on a quest one must consult the aurgur. Octavian was never consulted, meaning that wherever Grace is, he isn't on a quest" A tense silence spread between them as the older girl finished talking.

"Well all I can tell you praetor is that he is not in Pluto's realm. I would have felt his spirt cross over if it were." The older soldier nodded as he gave his statement, processing this new information.

"Thank you for that Son of Pluto. That will put many minds to rest throughout the Legion. Wherever Jason Grace is he is a strong fighter. He'll be fine" It sounded

more like she was trying to convince herself rather than him but Nico let it slide. A silence fell between them as Reyna hung her head pensively. Nico knew there had to be a reason for this. Two of the most powerful demigod in America, pillars of there respective camps, didn't just vanish for no apparent reason.

Standing to attention once more, her professional soldier persona restored Reyna addressed Nico once more. "Perhaps you can help us, Son of Pluto. You have knowledge of America. Come, take a look at our centre of operations." Leading the way, Reyna led Nico back into the building he had just left. Though instead of turning left, he was led away from the office he had first landed in. In the opposite direction from which he had originally come from. Only one door had light emitting from behind it. Illuminating the doors frame around the doors edges. It was this door that Reyna aimed for. Pushing it open Reyna held the door open, her hand splayed next to the hinges, so as that he might enter first. Shooting her a sceptical look, Nico proceeded to lead the way.

The room into which he stepped was almost a mirror image of the setup he had witnessed at Camp Half-Blood. Replace the Big House with Roman architecture; remove the ping pong table; and replace the Iris Message call centre with Octavian slashing up teddies and the rooms looked almost identical. Maps were pinned to every section of wall, though in a slightly more ordered fashion than those he had seen earlier, while each table held a scroll, stretched out across the tables surfaces. Those too were all showing different sections of the country. The only difference with theses maps was that non of them showed anywhere further east than Chicago. No sign of New York on any of the maps. Good. Nico couldn't imagine a scenario where anything good came from a meeting between the two camps. The practises of the Romans and Greeks were just too different. Spinning slowly on the spot, Nico took in every detail of the room. Including the dirty looks some of the Roman legionaries were giving him. No one wanted him here. First their camp hero vanished, now he was here. It was like smashing a mirror, walking under a ladder and having a black cat cross their path all in one day.

"Very thorough praetor."

"I didn't bring you here to get your approval Son of Pluto" her voice was as taut as her posture. Her discomfort clear in the stiffness of her shoulders and the tension in the hand still gripping the hilt of her sword. It was obvious she could see the effect his presence was having on her soldiers.

"Never the less you have it." Though he could hear how tight his voice sounded, he couldn't quite bring himself to hide his annoyance. Glancing, conspiratorially around the room Nico leaned in close to Reyna. Trying to minimise the amount of eves droppers privy to their conversation. "I am aware my presence here is unwanted praetor and so I won't take up any more of your time. I'll keep my ear to the ground, see what I can find out. If you need anything you know how to contact me." Before even waiting to be dismissed Nico headed back towards the door, aware that the eyes of the room followed him as he crossed the rooms threshold, letting the door slam shut behind him as he did so. Once he was away from the scrutiny of the Roman legion, Nico felt the tension ebb from him like smoke escaping a fire. Never once breaking his stride and ignoring the exhaustion that was starting to claw at his concourses, Nico stepped into the engulfing shadows for the final time that night.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 3. The third and final chapter. At last. For those of you who have been following the story I am very sorry you've had to wait so long. The majority of the chapter has been written out for months but I could just never get the ending right. Truth be to I'm still not happy with it but here you go, you've waited long enough. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
